


ALL MY PEN AND INK FAN ART

by thunderbird_dragon



Series: fan art galleries [1]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: I've drawn fan art for TAG since 2016, as thunderbird-dragon, littleyellowpaintedpony, slippylilfish and gentlebluelizard, and this is definitely my fav subject - Lady Penelope with Gordon Tracy.Please note: the characters aren't mine they belong wholly to Thunderbirds are Go! I just love to draw them :-)
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: fan art galleries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652527
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	ALL MY PEN AND INK FAN ART

**Author's Note:**

> if you are going to repost this anywhere please have the decency to tag me properly - thunderbird-dragon, thank you.

Penny borrows Gordo's shirt 'The' Dress, she had it made to apologise for making him wear a suit

one of my absolute faves :-)

there's a fic on here about this one, 'Gordon Cooper Tracy with no socks' I think, but I'll check :-)

this ones off my mobile before I had a pad! Working on the principle that the boys all did winter sports as easily as any thing else, but that Penny wasn't so proficient

Before series 3 and Jeffs return which gave us the info that he'd not sure there's a story to this one <3

been gone for 8 years, so this was after Gordo's hydro accident in

my own weird headcannonie time line 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dc4f0ad9110217e497d872562fa99936/5aaa44046b1a1882-33/s540x810/a0a5a7e9c0ef0c9cb364a9e33bd97ad62271b878.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dc4f0ad9110217e497d872562fa99936/5aaa44046b1a1882-33/s540x810/a0a5a7e9c0ef0c9cb364a9e33bd97ad62271b878.png)

fascinated in this girls dresses and Gordo in a suit.

Gordo to the rescue again! This time saving a dinner party just a little doodle - love those shoes Penny and Gordo's back!

some role reversal, someone else has the credit for the idea I just drew it, but since my tumble got damaged I lost who on earth it was, if anyone can tell me I'd love to know and get them the credit.

and finally for Penny and Gordon, a tiny doodle from my mobile, a colab with @soniabigcheese - and they float off happily ever after.


End file.
